Fighting for Your Heart
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: Usagi suffers amnesia and captures the hearts of 3 men while on journey with Sora. How far will they go to win the battle for her heart? Who'll win? The Lone Wolf? The Blond mercenary? The Keyblade Master? or the Heartless? Abandoned.
1. Prologue: First Meeting

Summary: Usagi suffers amnesia and captures the hearts of 3 men while on journey with Sora. How far will they go to win the battle for her heart? Who'll win? The Lone Wolf? The Blond mercenary? The Keyblade Master? or the Heartless?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR SAILORMOON

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS AND SMALL PORTIONS OF CURSING/SWEARING.

A/N: I'm really sorry you guys! I know you're all thinking: another revision? But the reason is because my last revision was too close to Princesses of Hearts. This story I guarantee will have different things contained in it. I don't want n/e one to continue to read the same thing over and over again with no differences in the re-edited versions. So I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave me comments. But I don't want any reviews yelling at me for re-editing this story for so many times. Please tell me what you think.

SETTING:

Kingdom Hearts: Beginning of Game

SailorMoon: After the defeat of Galaxia.

KEY:

Oo Change Scene/ Different Area oO

Fighting for Your Heart

Prologue: First Meeting

OoO

"Naze da? Naze Ruka-chan?" she screamed, tears rimming her pale blue eyes that were once filled with joy. Her silvery-blond hair was let loose from their buns and now cascaded down her back, shielding one side of her heart-shaped face like a curtain. She clenched the shirt of the body in front of her.

The lips of the woman curved upwards into a sad smile replying with half-lidded eyes, "You can't die..." The whispered order leaked from the woman. "The world still needs you..." she coughed up blood, doing her best to keep her navy blue eyes open as she spoke. Sandy blond locks fell into her eyes. The other blond began to hold back sobs, "Don't cry Koneko-chan..." The sandy blond stated, her body weakening. "We'll be reborn... and we'll be re-united like always..." The woman finished her breaths slowing. 'Koneko' began to sob on top of the chest of 'Ruka'.

"Ruka-chan! RUKA!" the screams echoed across the battlefield. The stench of blood filled the air, the sky gloomy and gray, hiding the sun from view.

OoO

A girl no older than fourteen shot up from where she lay. She suddenly winced and clutched her aching head. Where was she? Who was she? She examined her surroundings. She laid on a pink carpeted floor. She felt something wet licking her hand. She pulled her hand away and looked at what was licking her hand. A dalmatian that went to her waist and had a red collar around its neck. She smiled and patted the dog's head gently. Her nails that looked manicured were silver and had a pale golden crescent moon on the left corner of her middle finger.

Getting up she exited the house and found herself in a alley way. A hotel seemed to be to the left of her. Instinctively she suddenly pulled her long hair that fell to the ground into a pair of buns with streamers on either side of her head. Though she had no idea why, and stopped as soon as she was done. Anyone who saw her hairstyle would say they looked like meatballs. She walked over to where there was a small stream of water which lead to what she thought was a sewer. She examined herself in her reflection on the water. She had silvery-blond hair that matched with her pale blue eyes that were like crystal. She wore a tight white spaghetti strapped tank top that had three straps on either side. The two outer straps on either side were pink and the center strap white.

She wore very short, pale cotton candy pink biker shorts underneath two flaps that were the same color. They covered her back and front that reached her mid-thigh. A white belt encircled her hips, and the two flaps were connected so they wouldn't have to rely on the belt to hold them together. She wore a pair of white low-ankle sneakers that had pink laces. She had M-shaped bangs that brushed against her lashes, but allowed her to see clearly at all times. But something, however, caught her eye. Around her neck was a necklace that held a beautiful upturned golden crescent moon, small eight-pointed stars at each point on the crescent moon. Strapped to her waist was a small staff that was pink (Eternal Moon's Tier/ Staff). She slowly walked away as she examined the weapon in curiousity.

Finding a door near the end of the alleyway, she exited through the door and into another unknown place.

OoO

_Keyblade... _

_Keyblade..._

He cut through the black creatures that would emerge from the ground and entered through a small whole underneath a tree, that led to a hollow area. A girl stood in front of a brown handle-less door. Her read hair was cut short and her bangs were pushed to one side of her forehead. Her blue eyes were now pupil-less and a darker shade of blue. Slowly she turned around and took baby steps towards the boy.

"KAIRI!" he yelled stepping forward.

"Sora..." she breathed and the door behind her suddenly opened, a large gust of wind, blew her into him. But before he could catch her, she disappeared. The wind blew him out of the secret place, and into the ruins of what was once his island.

"My island!" he yelled in shock. A large black hole was above him in the sky with a red center, taking in everything and anything, including him and his island. A enormous black shadow stepped out. One that he was familiar with. He stepped back, turning around he was prepared to run but stopped when he was there was no where else to go but up and there was one thing he knew. He couldn't fly. He groaned inwardly, It was either he magically grew wings and flew away or he fights this thing and finds out what will happen next. He chose the latter.

"Alright, lets see what this thing can do." he murmured and leapt up to do a small combo.

OoO

The area she was in was empty... No people whatsoever. Walking around, she was suddenly caught by surprise when a black creature emerged from the floor beneath her. She unstrapped the weapon from her waist and began to swing at it.

'Oh my god! How do I use this thing?' she mentally screamed.

'_Concentrate on making it grow to the size you want...' A voice whispered advice. 'It's limit is eight feet...,' it warned. 'The more you practice on making it grow, the more it will be like breathing, a simple reaction...'. The voice stated before fading away._

"Who said that!" The frantic woman-child asked and looked around for any sign of the speaker. She shrieked when something scratched her ankle. Taking the speaker's advice she began to concentrate on the staff, urging it to grow a bit longer. She watched in awe as her staff grew longer until she willed it to stop a foot above her head. With a flourish she soon began to bonk the creature on it's head, exchanging her swings between swapping and bonking. Five more surrounded her and she spun around on her toes to do a full circle and attack them all. Shoving them all away from her. With more confidence, she charged at one with so much force she was able to go through it. Seeing more appear she searched to find the nearest exit.

OoO

"Hiya!"doing one last combo, the large giant creature fell to the ground, slowly sinking into the island. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted into the air and grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which was a piece of wood attached to a tree. But he was soon swallowed into the black hole. Though to where, nobody knows.

OoO

"Whoa where am I?" he asked as he slowly rose from where he sat. Moments earlier he was awakened by a golden dog with black floppy ears and ebony eyes, wearing a loose green collar around its neck. The dog soon left him to explore the new world on his own.

"Wow!" He exclaimed as his eyes took in everything. "Where am I?" he asked himself again. Seeing a building, he entered into a shop and found a blond haired man behind the counter.

"Hey how can I help--?" the man cut himself off when he saw the boy.

"Aw, it's just a kid." he sighed.

"Hey! I'm no kid!" The boy defended.

"Hey hey! Relax, kid." the older man said, the twig in his teeth moving at the corner of his mouth.

"The name's Sora." The boy stated, and the man gave him a little more of his attention. "Anyways, old man where am I?" Sora asked as he placed his keyblade on the counter.

"The name's Cid." The man corrected, ignoring Sora's grin. "Not old man, and you're in Traverse Town." he replied.

"Wow... "Sora stated, letting the information sink in. "I'm in a new world!" He exclaimed out loud, his and his friend's dream had been realized. "Wait, My island!" His voice exerting a notch. "Riku! Kairi..." he said and revered the last name in a lower tone.

"Relax kid." Cid spoke up after hearing Sora's comments. "Maybe they're here somewhere." He offered, and Sora picked up his head in hope. "Why don't you look around?" Cid commented. "If you run into trouble come back here, I'll take care of ya." Cid promised with a small grin. Sora nodded and walked out of the Armor shop.

Before he could walk up the steps to the right of the shop, he bumped into a slim figure. Before he fell he saw a pool of silver and gold.

"Gomen nasai!" Was the first words out of the slim figure. "Gomen nasai!" it was repeated while Sora tried to regain his bearings. "Gomen nasai!" the foreign girl expounded as she continuously bowed her head.

"Hey hey!" Sora intercepted while holding up his hands. "It's ok." He said, trying to calm down the girl. The girl lifted her head and Sora stopped breathing for a moment. Her eyes were like a pale blue waterfall, and from their collision he could tell her skin was as smooth as silk. He held her for a moment until she cocked her head to the side and questioned him. He shook his head to clear the fog from his mind.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"I asked if you were alright." she repeated.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, reddening in the face a little. "I'm fine." He assured her. She nodded and with that she leapt up and began to head towards an unknown direction.

"Hey wait!" he called and began to chase after the mysterious girl.

OoO

Sora huffed and puffed, trying to catch a fourth wind. It had been at least a half-an-hour since he started chasing after the girl. Yet no sign of her could be found by his frantic dash. Sora sighed and headed back towards the shop at which Cid was waiting for him.

"No sign of 'em eh?" Cid guessed, seeing Sora's crestfallen expression.

"No, but I ran into this girl." Sora started, and Cid raised an eyebrow. "Don't know who she is though." he sighed.

"Why don't you take another look around town?" Cid suggested. Sora nodded.

"After my break." Sora decided, and collapsed in a sitting position.

OoO

She turned another corner only to be surrounded by creatures whom's names she learned were the heartless. Eyes narrowing, she took out her staff and willed it to grow to a 6'3" height.

"Hah!" she swung her staff around her and knocked all of them down. Getting into a battle stance, she waited for them to attack, but was surprised when they were finished off by an unknown sword that had a picture of a lion's head near the hilt of the sword, along with a trigger.

"Whew!" She stated wiping one brow. "Thanks!" she offered as she smiled at the unknown man before her. He had short ruffled brown hair with stormy blue eyes. Enclothed by a black coat that reached his waist and had silver fur around his neck area. He had a silver shirt underneath and wore a pair of thick black pants that had two red belts crisscrossing around his hips and were slanted in a lazy manner. Also he had buckles around his ankles and wore a pair of black boots. Black gloved hands were clenching onto the weapon tightly as he leaned on it. A large red scar ran from between his brows down to the start of his right cheek.

"Interesting..." he said as he examined her from head to toe. "A weapon that can grow to any length that the user wills it." He added to his study.

"Nani?" She asked, immediately growing a tad suspicious. "Who are you?" she intoned.

"Let's take a look at that weapon..." he responded, while ignoring her question and held out a hand for her to place her weapon into.

She glared, "No way!" She told him, leaning back away from him. "I'm not giving you this!" she yelled while gazing at him as though he was insane.

"Fine..." His quiet voice echoed, and his hands tightened on his weapon. "I guess I'll have to take it by force." he smirked and charged at her.

"Hey!" She muttered, her feet wheeling under her. "Wait!" she stuttered and blocked with her staff just in time.

"Fire!" He ordered, and a ball of flame exploded on to his up raised palm.

"Can't we talk about this?" she called to him desperately as she ducked the ball of fire.

OoO

"So you're the keyblade master..." A voice intoned behind him. A sigh followed the statement. "Always the men, never the girls." the voice added behind him. Sora whipped around to spot a sixteen-year-old girl standing before him. She wore a navy blue tank top that had white designs on it. A khaki hoodie vest went over her top, and had no sleeves. She had a white cloth wrapped around her head, underneath her black bangs, that trailed to her upper back. Also she wore a pair of khaki short-shorts that didn't even reach her mid-thigh but her upper-thigh. She wore a pair of khaki colored boots that were laced up and came just below her knees. In a final study she carried a large four pointed shuriken in her right hand and probably had other ninja weapons in the pouches of her belt that was wrapped around her hip. She had black-navy blue cloths covering her knees that were just above her boots. (Yuffie's outfit in FF7:Advent Children).

"Who're you?" demanded Sora as he took out his keyblade on instinct.

"Hey relax!" She defended, one hand resting on her shuriken. "I'm not here to hurt you!" she explained and held her hands up in defense, though the large shuriken in her hand wasn't very assuring.

"Right, and I'm actually a girl, my real name is Sophia." Sora said sarcastically, still in a battle stance.

"Seriously?" The girl exclaimed, a surprise look coming to her eyes. "I can't wait to tell Squall I met a transsexual..." the girl began to trail off in her thoughts.

Sora interrupted her thoughts before she got the wrong idea, "NO!" Sora yelped, one hand resting on his forehead. "My real name is Sora!" he blurted out. He quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, he had revealed his real name to the enemy.

"Sora is a girl's name you know." the girl pointed out.

Sora glared at her.

"Well than, mind if I take a quick look at your weapon?" she asked innocently.

"No!" Sora snapped.

"Please?" she begged.

"NO!" He responded, drawing away from her.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she implored, hands clasped together as she begged him.

"For the last time NO!" Sora charged at the unknown girl in annoyance. She easily blocked with a kunai and grinned cheekily at him.

"It's about time." The girl commented while rolling his strike off. "Let's see how powerful this thing is." She commented.

"What?" Sora spoke while letting his guard down and opening himself for an attack. The girl threw her 4-star shuriken at him.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped, and ducked, missing the sharp weapon by a hair.

"Don't get distracted." she advised.

"I'm not!" he yelled and attacked at her. She blocked with the shuriken she threw at him and kicked him in the shins. He hissed in pain, stumbling back.

OoO

"Ha!" the mysterious man charged at her. She quickly did a roll on the ground and gulped at the shattered brick stones that were once the ground. The man charged at her, this time she blocked with her staff and willed it to grow to it's limit. She pushed him away from her and charged at him. Doing a low sweeping kick, she knocked him to the ground. He grunted as his back met the cold brick ground. She slammed her staff onto where he once lay. He was able to roll away from her attack, much like what she did. He was able to land scratches on her cheek, legs, and arms, while he had bruises at various spots from her staff.

She quickly rushed at him, giving him a painful uppercut and a kick to his stomach, making him fall to his knees.

She backed away from him, heavily breathing after the long fight. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and soon she was laying on the ground unconscious. The man slowly rose, taking out a pair of leaves in a jar and tossed it above him. Causing a green aura to surround him, healing his bruises. Walking over to her knocked out form, he tossed her over her shoulder and walked out of where they were once battling.

OoO

The teen threw a kick to his side and a punch to his jaw. Before she could do more damage, he slashed at her with his weapon, causing a large scratch across her stomach, ripping her shirt in the process.

"Hey! That's my favorite shirt!" she yelled while she glared at him. Sora blocked her kunai's with his keyblade, a few nicking him in the arm and leg. She knocked him off his feet with a kick, and before she could kick him, he tripped her, causing her to fall to the ground next to him. Soon they began to wrestle with each other until she kneed him in the stomach, causing him to rollover away from her in pain. Holding his aching stomach he let out a painful breath.

"Owwww!" he whined as he continued to roll around.

"Hey!" She stated while approaching him cautiously. "Relax!" She ordered while trying to get him to stop rolling around. "I'm not gonna hurt ya!" she said.

"You just did." he pointed out. She rolled her eyes and took out a jar from her pouch. On instinct, Sora covered his head with his arms in defense. Instead of feeling pain of a glass jar breaking on his head he felt a soothing sensation and his bruises and scratches healing up.

"Huh?" Sora blinked in confusion and looked up at the ninja.

"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt you." she smiled, "By the way, I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie."

"I'm Sora." he introduced.

"I'm sure you don't have a place to stay, so you can stay with me and my friend for now." Yuffie observed.

"Why are you helping me?" Sora raised a brown brow.

Yuffie shrugged in response, "My friend Sq, I mean Leon wants to meet the Keyblade Master and see if he's worthy or not." She mentioned.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Sora yelled angrily.

"His words not mine." she defended and began to walk through a pair of brown doors, labeled: Second District.

"Grr!" Sora let out as he stood up. "When I meet this guy, I'm gonna beat him to the ground!" growled Sora shaking his fist.

"Calm down!" Yuffie called back. "Relax, Leon's a really nice guy." She added, and then tilted her head in thought. "He's just a lone-wolf (A/N: hint hint)." Yuffie said and smiled over her shoulder as they walked to the left and into the hotel that was deserted.

Sora gave her a look, "Seriously?" His tone indicating disbelief. "He doesn't sound to nice by the way you put it." He added while crossing his arms. Yuffie laughed and entered the 'Green Room'.

"Seriously." she confirmed. She waved at the man whom was occupying the room. He leaned against the door that seemed to be connected to the room next door. "Hey Squall!"

"It's Leon." he corrected and began to walk towards Sora.

"So who's this?" Yuffie pointed to the girl laying on the only bed in the room.

Leon shrugged, "She's got a weapon that can grow to what seemed to be the limit of 8 feet." answered Leon.

"Hey! I know her!" Sora suddenly said and pointed at her.

"You do?" Yuffie asked and turned her attention to him.

Sora nodded, "I bumped into her when she was running away from something." His stated his brow creased in thought. "I don't know what though." He commented.

"Are you sure this is the Keyblade Master?" Leon asked and pointed at Sora.

"Hey!" Sora said and blocked Leon's view of him, by going face to face with Leon.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake up the girl." Yuffie silenced the pair.

"Hmph!" Sora crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, away from Leon.

OoO

"What is this?" she murmured while she watched things go by, she wanted it to stop. All these images, the blood, the battles, everything!

"It's your past." came a misty voice. She whipped around.

"What?" she breathed. Standing before her was an exact replica of herself. Long lavender silver hair up in the same hairstyle as hers and lavender- silver eyes replacing her pale blue eyes. She wore a silver tube-top typed gown. A large lavender bow was at the back of the dress, at the very top of her dress and trailed to the ground in layers. Her gown was lined in lavender and had a pale golden upturned crescent moon pendant attached to the front of her dress.

"What do I mean, is what you're wondering, isn't it?" she proffered with a smile.

"You're the one!"

"The one?" she repeated and rose a slender brow.

"You're the one whose been quiding me on how to use my weapon!" she said.

"Am I?" she said with amusement and smiled at her.

"I know you are!" she said stubbornly, "Anyways, how do you know what I'm wondering?"

"It's my little secret." she pointed to a portal which held images.

"Why can't I hear what they're saying?" the girl asked her replica.

"These are merely images, they aren't videos." Her elder replica responded.

"Wait!" The girl frantically exclaimed trying to process the information. "So these are all just images from my past?" She inquired. "Before I got... I got..." she trailed off and looked at the mist covered floor.

"Before you got amnesia." she answered with a nod.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, hugging herself.

"My name is Selenity." The woman stated. "Queen of the White Moon Kingdom." she introduced herself.

"Why did you bring me here?" The girl continued questioning.

Selenity smiled, "To help you remember." Selenity stated, one hand raised gently to the girl. "Do not worry you shall regain your memories in due time." Her voice was dimming. "It is time for you to return to the real world." A sad smile crossed her face. "I shall be seeing you soon my daughter." she stated, and the girl's eyes widened. "Follow the Keyblade master and you shall regain your memories." Her soft order surrounded the girl. "Protect him, and he shall protect you." She stopped as the girl's eyes grew enormous.

"DAUGHTER!" she screeched and Selenity gave her a mysterious smile, causing an image of a sea-green haired woman to appear within her mind.

OoO

"What the?" She inquired as her eyes blearily opened. "Where am I?" she asked and found herself on a red bed. She found two girls sitting near her. One had brown hair that was up in a ponytail by a pink ribbon and was braided by a red bow. She wore a pink spaghetti-strapped dress and a pair of brown boots. Her emerald green eyes and brown hair made another image appear in her head. She winced in pain and held her head.

"You ok?" the other girl asked in concern.

"Fine." She returned. "Where am I, and who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." smiled the ebony haired woman.

"I'm Areith, you're in the Red Room." smiled the brunette, "And you are?" Areith asked.

"I'm..." she trailed.

'_Usagi...'_

'_My name is Usagi...' She mused over the images from her dream, and then voices flooded her._

'_Usa-chan!'_

'_Koneko-chan!'_

'_Usa-mama.'_

"I'm... Usagi." she finally replied.

"Are you ok?" Yuffie asked again. Usagi shook her head to rid of the images.

"I'm fine..." Usagi stopped, checking herself mentally. "I just seem to be suffering amnesia though..." Pulling at her memories as she talked. "I can only remember my name, which is funny." Usagi commented.

"Hey don't worry." smiled Areith as she spoke, "You'll get your memory back soon." She stated hopefully.

"Hey, Reithy!" Yuffie interrupted. "We have to help Leon and the Keyblade master fight the heartless." Yuffie brought up.

'Keyblade master?' Usagi's thoughts kicked in. 'That lady told me to help the Keyblade master.' Usagi remarked.

"Wait!" Usagi interrupted, "I can help, may I come?" Usagi pleaded.

"She could be useful." pointed out Areith. They both nodded at her and they soon exited the hotel room they were occupying.

OoO

I hope everyone enjoyed the revision. I'm so proud of myself! It's so much more different than the original version! Please review! The more you review the faster I'll update! So vote on pairings. But I'm thinking of making it a Cloud x Usagi... Hm... You guys can change my mind! -wink-

Oo Votes oO

Usa x Cloud: 10

Usa x Leon: 5

Usa x Sora: 5

These were the original stats. I will be leaving them the way they were.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of an Adventure

SETTING:

Kingdom Hearts: Beginning of game

SailorMoon: After the battle with Galaxia

KEY:

(_Lady who guides Usagi speaking to Usagi)_

_Flashbacks or Memories_

-: Ages :-

Usagi - 15

Sora - 14

Yuffie - 15

Areith - 17

Leon - 16

-: Fighting for Your Heart :-

Chapter 1: Beginning of an Adventure

-:-

"D-don't tell me we're going to fight that thing!" Usagi stammered as she backed away from the large heartless.

"Yes, and it's called a Guard Armor." Areith nodded. She held out her hand and a staff appeared infront of her. It was a long and slender metallic pink staff that was the same height as Areith herself. At the very top it had a golden star with the nine planets surrounding it.

"It has a name!" Usagi screeched in disbelief. Yuffie smiled at the girl, knowing how she felt since this was her first real fight. Yuffie was experienced in this kind of stuff. Back in her village, Wutai, she was trained to be a ninja(1). Yuffie placed a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder who was almost shaking from fear.

"Relax." she smiled, "Don't worry we'll protect you."

Usagi looked up at Yuffie, before she could show how grateful she was she suddenly zoned out.

_Everything was dark to her. A bright light suddenly appeared and filled the area, causing her to cover her eyes. When the light died down she looked around. The place she was in was unknown to her. She nearly screamed when a creature popped up from the ground._

_"What is that?" Usagi's eyes widened as she saw a mirror image of herself. She carried the usual staff she always had only she was in a fuku. _

_"Calm down odango! It's nothing we can handle." a raven replied. _

_"Yeah! Rei's right! We'll protect you Usagi!" winked a brunette her emerald eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. _

_FLASH_

_"I don't need you guys to protect me anymore! I can take care of myself!"_

_FLASH_

_"W-why? Why are you protecting me like this? You could die!" she cried, tears spilling out._

_"B-because... you're o-our princess... and our friend..." _

_FLASH_

"Usagi!" Yuffie shook her shoulders roughly and Usagi shook her head clear the fog in her head.

"W-what happened?" Usagi inquired.

"You zoned out." Areith replied with concern.

"You don't have to do this Usagi. We can always take you back." Yuffie offered.

Shaking her head, Usagi answered, "No. I'm fine!" she assured them.

"Alright... Let's go." Areith said hesitantly.

-:-

"Leon!" Areith casted a cura on the worn out warrior as he leaned on his sword.

"Take that ya stupid hunk of metal!" Usagi smacked her staff against the foot of the guard armor and immediately regretted it when she saw it lift its foot. "O-oh no! Oh no!" Usagi hurriedly grabbed her staff before she rolled away from its attack. Sighing in relief she didn't see another large foot ready to squish her.

"USAGI!" opening her crystalline eyes upon hearing her name being called, her eyes grew in size as the foot got closer and closer to her. Her heart pounded and she could hear the sound of it in her ears. Was this the end? Would she ever find out her past?

Her lips moved on their own as her eyes turned pupiless, and her blue eyes turned to dark navy, almost black, "Shield of light." she whispered and a shield immediately formed around her, protecting her from harm. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and her eyes returned to the way they once were. When the foot of the Guard Armor met the surface of her shield its foot bounced back. The others looked at Usagi in shock as she glanced down at her hands.

'What was that?' she asked herself.

(_The shield of light... the shield that will protect you from physical attacks_)

'Who are you? And why did you call me daughter?'

(_All will be revealed on your journey..._)

'What?'

"Usagi!" Areith helped the young girl up as she brushed herself off. Areith examined Usagi, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Usagi nodded. Looking around, she found the others fighting off the Guard Armor.

"Take that!" Yuffie swung her shuriken at the Guard Armor and healed her injuries with a potion.Leaping up, Usagi did a three-hit combo on the arm of the heartless before she got smacked to the ground roughly.

"Renzounken!" Leon jumped up, doing a series of combos before yelling out Fated Circle and finished off the arms of the Guard Armor.

"Fire!" fire erupted from the tip of Areith's staff before she launched it out at the Guard Armor. The body of the Guard Armor began to spin wildly, much like a tornado, reflecting all attacks that was sent to it. 'Wow, I wish I could use magic like Areith.' Usagi watched in awe as Thunder was called upon by Areith and struck the chest of the Guard Armor.

(_Search within yourself... Concentrate on your target and unleash the power within...) _the wind whispered and wrapped around her before flying off elsewhere.

'Search within yourself?' "USAGI!" Usagi looked up and was about to get slammed into the wall next to her if she didn't dodge sooner. 'I HAVE to stop doing that.' Making sure she was a safe distance away from the Guard Armor she closed her eyes. 'Okay that lady said to search within myself... And concentrate on my target then unleash the power within... How do I do that?' Usagi saw only darkness before she found a small speck of silver light in the distance. She began to run for it the more she ran the brighter it got. Stopping, she began to reach out for the light and when she opened her eyes she found herself holding onto a golden tiara with a pale gold/ yellow crescent moon in the center where it went down in a V. Intricate designs and stars decorated the sides.

_"Moon Tiara, MAGIC!" _

_FLASH_

_"Moon Tiara Stardust!"_

_FLASH_

_"Tiara Wrap!" (2)_

"Moon Tiara, MAGIC!" Usagi gripped the tiara tightly, the tiara glowed, with all her might, she threw it at the Guard Armor. The tiara only nicked the heartless before it began to circle back to her and surprisingly she caught it before she strapped it to one of the hooks on her skirt.

"Hah!" Sora leapt up and did a finishing combo on the Guard Armor before it collasped on the ground in a heap with its body parts on top of it. The Guard Armor glowed and a red heart appeared above the creature before disappearing.

"Moon Dusted!" Usagi found herself saying. Usagi slapped a hand over her mouth. Why would she say something like that? The others looked at her with amusement.

-:-

"Go with them Sora!" Yuffie encouraged.

"Yuffie's right, you could find your friends easier this way, since you'll be traveling across the many worlds out there." Areith nodded.

"Wait!" Usagi started, "I was wondering if I could come with you guys."

"Sure/NO!" Goofy, Sora, and Donald said in unison.

"Actually Usagi..." Areith smiled, "Yuffie thought it would be nice if you trained with the three of us before you headed out without much experience."

"Really?" Usagi asked excitedly.

"Really." Yuffie confirmed, smiling.

"Be careful while you're out there Sora." Leon warned.

"I will." Sora nodded.

-:-

"This is from all of us." Areith handed the red munny pouch, filled with 1000 munny, to Sora who pocketed it gratefully.

"Take care of these. I made 'em my self." Yuffie winked and handed him a bag of some of her ninja stars.

"I found this while I was walking around Traverse Town. It's not much, but I think it'll help." Usagi smiled and gave him a Protect Chain.

Handing Sora an Elixir, Leon ordered, "There are 99 dalmations that have been scattered across the worlds, find them." Sora couldn't help but smile.at the loner.

"I will!" Sora waved to them as Donald, Goofy, and himself walked out of Traverse Town towards the Highwind Gummi Ship (3). Turning to face the rest of the group, Usagi couldn't help but say excitedly, "So? When do we start training?" The three smiled at her.

"We'll start after we get checked in to our hotel rooms." Areith informed her.

"Who-ho!" Usagi began to run to the 2nd district as the others laughed, well Areith and Yuffie.

-:-

"So... How long does it take for us to get to another world?" Sora asked, eyeing a few controls of the ship.

"Depending on the distance. It usually takes us atleast three days." Goofy replied and pointed on the screen on the control panel, "This screen here tells and shows us how long and far away the new world is. So it'll take us 4 days to get here." Goofy moved his finger to the right to point at an unknown world.

"That's not too bad." Sora got comfy in one of the four chairs seated behind the screen that showed them the world outside of the ship.

"Hey! Don't sit there! You don't know how to shoot the lasers!" Donald barked.

"Yeah I do! All I have to do is hit a button right?" Sora shrugged.

"NO!" Donald yelled.

"Aww, I think you better let Donald control the lasers for now, you can control them on the way back to Traverse Town." Goofy suggested. Crossing his arms, Sora reluctantly nodded.

"You can handle how we move, and dodge on-coming heartless ships. Donald's usually incontrol of our attack system, lasers and rockets, and I handle our defense system." Goofy told Sora.

-:-

"So what room do we have?" Usagi asked.

Areith looked up from their key card to reply, "We have the deluxe pent house. It has three rooms in all, small kitchen, and two bathrooms."

"Three rooms? There's four of us." Yuffie said with confusion.

"The four-room deluxe was to expensive, so we took the three-room." Leon answered.

"So who's sharing a room with who?" Usagi inquired.

"Well, Yuffie and I will be sharing a room, so you and Leon can have your own rooms." Areith informed them.

"Alright!" Usagi cheered.

"Damn!" Yuffie cursed and couldn't help but glare playfully at Usagi. Usagi blew a raspberry at Yuffie who mirrored her. Leon merely rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

-:-

Usagi looked around her not-small-but-not-big room. The flooring of the room was pale wood and beige wallpaper covering the walls. The beige was bordered by a cream color and white with small designs so that the room wouldn't seem so plain. A one-sleeper oak wood bed layed in the center area of the left side of the room with matching nightstands on either side of the bed, both had a lamp on top. The sheets to the bed were beige with a red comforter lined in a golden color on top. Matching pillows layed on top of the pile of blankets that had designs of golden leaves on them. A dresser sat across from the bed, next to a door which led to what Usagi supposed, a closet. A red carpet layed underneath the bed and a full-length mirror was on the left side of the dresser. A desk was on one side of the bed, complete with a lamp and chair. Slowly, Usagi began to unpack her things from her sub-space pocket, which she found after landing in Traverse Town.

**( Knock Knock )**

"Who is it?" Usagi asked, facing the doorway.

"It's Yuffie, Usagi. Are you ready to train?"

"Oh yeah! Sure, I'll be out in a few seconds!" Usagi grabbed her staff and tiara before running out of her room. Even though she felt as though there was no hope for herself, this was just the beginning of a new adventure... for Usagi...

-:-

Thank you to all the reviews. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Please review and I'll do my best on updating. Also you don't have to vote for who you want Usagi to be paired up with. I already know who I'm going to pair her up with. Ja!

§dreaming.sapphire§


End file.
